Kittens, Slytherins and Unsuspected Romance
by Moonbeams and Magick
Summary: When Cat Lupin befriends Blaise Zabini 8n the Hogwarts Express, who knew that budding romance would bloom?
1. Not A Date, Hm?

**Chapter 1: Not A Date, Hm?**

**A/N: My apologies to all of you for not checking if this was properly edited. I posted this at two-thirty yesterday morning so that's why it went unnoticed. I hope you enjoy the edited version!**

Catriona Lupin is the adoptive daughter of Remus and Sirius Lupin, the last living Mauraders. Her deceased biological parents were Regulus and Madeline Black.

When Catriona or 'Cat' as she's more commonly known, was taken into the care of the Lupins when she was five years old. Until she was adopted by Sirius and Remus, who she calls her 'Daddy' or 'Dad' and her 'Papa and Father'. She's been officially a Lupin since that moment.

Her parents are immensely sweet and protective of their daughter./span/p  
She doesn't mind as she's allowed to do things that young witches are sometimes not allowed to do, such as pranking people with her Dad and Papa, swear, run around like a mad little thing and make friends with who she wishes to.

Right now, it's a Friday of her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She does love Hogwarts dearly, Catriona does.

She has made many friends since she was sorted into Gryffindor in the first year by the Sorting Hat, much to the pride and delight of her parents.

Most of the friends she's made are her fellow lions and lionesses, including; her cousin Harry who is her Aunt Lily and Uncle Prongs' son, all of the Weasleys but she has a special fondness for the twins, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger and her female best friend, Ginny Weasley.

Then, of course, there's the matter of her best friend, Blaise Zabini.

They met on the Hogwarts Express and have been inseparable ever since. They found that, although they didn't have a lot in common, they got along quite well./span/p  
Cat was disappointed when he was Sorted into Slytherin but promised herself and Blaise that they would stay close friends.  
She knows that many regard him to be a bigoted, stuck up, smooth, slick, slippery, Pureblood supremacist, chauvinistic, prejudiced git but Cat saw the nicer side of the quiet-spoken, dark-skinned Slytherin.

She saw the side of him that was sweet, funny, adorable, would give you his coat if you're cold, an utter gentleman who is smooth, slippery and slick but flirtatious at the same time.  
She knew the Blaise that would ask her if she's okay, if she said no he would hug her when she's sad – he would make her laugh or smile with a joke or a story.

In her silvery grey eyes; he was sweet, gentlemanly, flirtatious, aristocratic, smooth, arrogant for the right reasons, a daydream dressed a nightmare and an utter sweetheart.

However, Blaise only showed this side of his personality when he and Cat were alone. He needed to do this to keep up his frigid, aristocratic, Pureblood supremacist, bitter persona.

Cat understood that he needed to keep up this persona to maintain his family's reputation. His mother, Mrs. Zabini.

Cat doesn't adore Blaise's mother due to her penchant to have a new step-father for him every summer he came home.

Cat frequently asks him to stay at her house over the summer whenever he'd like to. Blaise is too noble and gentlemanly to properly address the notion of his mother's promiscuous behavior. Instead, he simply ignores it.

At Hogwarts, he has a certain glide in his stride, walking like a prince.

Catriona was on her way to the Great Hall for lunch, as it would be ready soon.

She was starving, a tendency she inherited from her Papa, after a long morning of Herbology with the Slytherins and Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws.

Like usual, her best friend was sitting at the top of Slytherin's table like a king, authority dripping from his pores while he smirked over at her, giving her a subtle nod that he had acknowledged her presence.

Daphne Greengrass wasn't far from him, staring at him with a dazed look, as were several other girls and boys in the Great Hall. Daphne being the main competition for Blaise's affections.

This irked the feline Gryffindor witch.

She thought to herself, waiting for the food to appear while she sipped her pumpkin juice. 'Ugh, Greengrass is staring at him like a lovesick puppy again. I wonder if she'll ever give up on him? Oh look, Malfoy's here too. He's some git, properly – unlike Blaise.'

She gracefully got up from the Gryffindor table – she was early and not many others were here yet.

Meaning that she could visit her best friend with no problems.

She strolled over to the Slytherin table with a smile on her lips.

Her expression grew thunderous as she spotted Daphne Greengrass attempt to kiss Blaise's cheek.

He moved away swiftly, not wanting her attention.

There was a thunderous expression in her piercing silver eyes, more intimidating than she knew.

Daphne got up and moved closer to the other end of the table where her sister, Astoria was sitting, staring lovingly at Draco Malfoy who was far too busy staring at Harry Potter to do even notice her.

Cat rolled her eyes and sat down in the empty seat next to her best friend with a grin.

Blaise smirked at her as he greeted her simply, "Stop being so jealous will you, Catriona, dove?"

Cat smiled at her best friend as she replied, "It's my Gryffindor tendencies, I can't control them, Blaise. How's your day been?"

Cat smiled in a cat-like fashion, passing him a plain piece of parchment with her untidy, carefree letters scrawled across the page.

The note read; 'Meet me in the Room of Requirement after dinner. I'll bring food and we can talk properly sweet Slytherin – C. L.'

He smiled secretively while lying calmly, "I am well, thank you for asking. How are you, dove?"

He hid behind the mask of Pureblood aristocracy but he added on 'dove' due to his flirtatious nature around his fiery Gryffindor friend.

He put her clumsily written note into the pocket of his robes.

She smiled at the term of endearment while she whispered, "We'll talk later, Blaise. Where we can talk, properly. I have to go now, I'm hungry but I'll see you after dinner. How do some of those coffee-flavored chocolates you adore sound? See you then."

She rose from the seat with the grace of a cat as she told him, loud enough for the rest of Slytherin to hear, "See you tomorrow, Mr. Zabini. And don't forget that the Herbology project we have to finish."

Blaise and Cat had been told to be Herbology partners for the year by Professor Sprout.

He smiled crookedly, a weapon in its own right, as he elegantly spoke, "Thank you, Miss Lupin. Will you do me the honor of joining me in the library this weekend to finish our term project?"

Cat smiled cheerfully, lowering her long fluffy black eyelashes, a trait from her Dad.

She answered with an air of grace and nonchalance, "It would be my pleasure, Mr. Zabini. Good day."

He nodded but continued, "The pleasure is all mine, my good witch. I shall see you then. Does ten o'clock on Saturday morning sound suitable?"

She smiled, as she replied, "That is a suitable arrangement for me."

He bid her good day as she walked back to the Gryffindor table

She sat down in her previous seat and greeted her favorite cousin as she asked him calmly while making a sandwich, "Hey Harry. Ready for practice with Wood today?"

Harry smiled his reply, tearing his gaze away from Draco and nodding as his mouth was full of treacle tart.

Cat chuckled at her little brother's come, cousin, as he ate his favorite food.

Cat turned to spot a close friend of hers, Ari.

She was eating a curious-looking spongey circular piece of food that was lightly covered in chocolate.

She turned to Ari as she asked curiously, using her special nickname for her dear Arithmancy-loving friend, "Ari, sorry to interrupt your lunch, but what is that please?"

Ari smiled at her curious feline named friend as she replied matter of factly, "It's called a rice cake. Would you like to try some, Cat?"

Cat smiled gratefully at her friend, as she replied, "Yes, please. Thank you, Ari."

Hermione smiled at her, passing a bit of the chocolate-rice cake with a smile. Hermione, grinning as she asked, "Are we still down for studying after dinner?"

Cat's face fell as she realized that she promised Blaise that they'd meet.

She squeezed Hermione's hand with sadness in her tone as she told her, "Oh, Ari – I'm sorry, but I can't study with you tonight. I have to meet a friend of mine who needs my help right after dinner. …But I can't risk telling you who it is yet because Ron and Harry will probably have a panic attack."

Cat rushed the last part of her sentence.

Hermione smiled, knowing that Cat and Blaise were close, but didn't know that the cat Animagus was harboring romantic feelings for him.

Hermione whispered to her with a grin, "I can keep a secret you know."

Cat blushed, tucking her hair behind her left ear as she whispered in a tone that Hermione could just about hear, "Blaise Zabini."

Cat elaborated in a quiet hissed tone so that no-one should hear, "That's who I'm meeting after dinner. Under no circumstances are you to tell the others, Ari. I'll tell them when I'm ready. Okay?"

Hermione nodded happily, as she cheerfully answered, "Of course, I understand. I don't see your reason to want to help that foul git but I know you have your reasons and I respect you not answering to anyone for them."

Cat squeezed her hand with a smile as she replied the bushy-haired Gryffindor, "Thank you, Ari, you're a good friend."

Hermione blushed, smiling at her friend's compliments as she answered happily, "You're welcome. By the way – if Harry or Ron asks where I am, I'm here studying harder for the O.W.L.s. I'm meeting Professor McGonnagal for some study help to know about the Wizarding way of things."

Cat answered her friend with a smile and a friendly reply, "Okay, that's fine by me. I'll gladly cover it for you. By the way – if you ever have any questions, I'm the witch to ask."

Hermione hugged her friend close as both witches drank their tea and chatted before the boys came nearer to their place at the Gryffindor table. "So, you and Blaise meeting later… is that a date?" Hermione fondly teased her friend with a knowing smile.

Cat blushed furiously as she answered, unconvincingly, "N-no. We're just meeting somewhere quiet for a chat. That's all, Ari."

Hermione smiled like a cat that got the cream as she replied, "If that's what you're sticking with.

Cat blushed and finished her tea.

She cleared her throat before saying, "Right, I'm going to check in on my dear little cousin. See you later, Ari. Don't work too hard, mate."

Hermione smiled knowingly again while she bid Cat goodbye, getting her bookbag and heading to the library to do some last-minute checks on her essay.

Cat walked over to her little cousin and slipped into a seat nearby Ginny Weasley, her best female friend.

Harry smiled at her as he asked with a grin, "Hey Cat. Are you coming to practice tomorrow morning at eight? D'you reckon Wood'll work us into the ground again, sis?"

Cat grinned at her brother in all but blood who was her cousin, but they interacted as siblings. It just made sense.


	2. So, It Is A Date, Then?

Chapter 2: So, It Is A Date, Then?

**A/N: I hope you're all enjoying the story so far.**

Cat snagged a Gryffindor red cupcake to nibble on while she chatted to her brother.

She replied, "Yeah, I'm looking forward to showing you and Ginny my skills on the pitch! It'll be fun to fly with Gin at my side. Probably. I mean, we are near to the Quidditch Cup and whatnot, brother mine."

Harry didn't answer for a bit, a little lost in a rather large serving of treacle tart.

Cat chuckled, ruffling his already catastrophically messy ebony hair as she grinned, "Nice choice."

Harry grinned at her as he remarked, "Ron had some chips, chicken, tomato sauce, sausages and a bit of toast. Where Ron puts it, I seriously don't know, sis."

Cat laughed at her little brother's words with a grin as she replied, " We wonder the same thing, brother dear."

Harry finished his treacle tart just about the same time as Cat had licked all of the icing off of her cupcake in feline fashion before picking the cake apart and gradually finishing it.

Harry smiled at her as he asked, "Are you okay, sis?"

Cat smiled at her little brother as she replied, "Yeah, I'm good. Can't wait to see my friend later – that's all."

Harry smiled, knowing for a long time how close Blaise and his sister were.

He'd found them on the train and was peeved at first but the dark skinned Slytherin had charmed Harry by being funny and sweet to his sister.

Cat noticed that that it was almost time to go and meet Blaise in the Room of Requirement. She hugged Harry close to her as she whispered to him, "He's waiting for me, dearest brother but I'll see you back in the Common Room, eh? Love you, little brother!"

She ruffled his already disastrous hair. He pretended to be annoyed but she knew that he loved her affection.

Cat reached into her robes pockets and took out a black canvas bag. Into her little bag, she slipped a few butterbeers, a bag of coffee beans, milk, sugar, his favourite coffee-flavoured chocolates – she took the entire bowl for him, some brownies and crisp red apples that she charmed to stay cold and crisp.

She walked back to the Gryffindor dormitories where she changed into more comfortable clothes as it was the weekend. She slipped on a pair of dark jeans, a black band shirt, a supple leather jacket and a hand-knitted scarf that her Papa had knitted for her in her favourite colours, lavender and royal blue.

She left her black leather ankle boots on, as well as the messy ponytail that was shoved into her long dark hair. She picked up her bag and quickly walked to the Room of Requirement, wanting to be there before Blaise to set up the Room. She dutifully walked past it three times – envisioning a comfortable but stylish lounge where she and Blaise could talk and eat in peace.

There were supple leather squashy armchairs, an elegant cherrywood coffee table to put the food and butterbeer onto as well as an elegant marble fireplace with matching sconces in the walls.

Cat walked up to all of the scones, lighting them with a quick Incendio as well as the fireplace to make the space warm and cosy. She waited for her Slytherin friend to arrive by organising the food onto plates and the butterbeer with glasses beside them.

Blaise, on the other hand, had been having a terrible day. He found that Draco Malfoy had the inability to shut up. He couldn't wait to slip away to see his cheerful Gryffindor witch.

Today was em style the day. He was going to tell her.

Tell her that she is his will to live and that he adores her, can't live without her and wishes for her to be his, exclusively.

The dark skinned quiet Slytherin wizard finally found the time to slip away. Before going to the Room of Requirement, he slipped into his dormitory which he shared with Theodore Nott who wasn't there. He changed into dark tight fitting trousers, a black t-shirt as well as simple black robes that would mould into him like a second skin. This was to make it easier to slip about the castle.

He walked to Room of Requirement. He curses to himself in his mind, before summoning a small bouquet of lavender for his Gryffindor witch.

She adored lavender. The smell was always on her person, perhaps it was a perfume? Blaise found he didn't quite care where her delectable smell came from as long as it stayed. He knocked ten times on the door, in the pattern of the letter 'B' to let her know that it was him.

She smiled at him, opening the door to the Room. She looked lovely in leather. He smiled gracefully, handing her the lavender but noticing the blush in her cheeks when he did so.

He cleared his throat as he told her earnestly, "Catriona, I have something tell you."

She looked at him sharply for using her full name instead of it's ironic abbreviation.

He chuckled, "Ah yes, you dislike your name. I'll try to remember that, beautiful. Anyways, I have something to get off my chest, sweetheart." Blaise intensely told her with a serious gleam in his deep brown, almost obsidian eyes.

She smiled at him, taking the lilacs and summoning a small vase to put them in while she muttered Aquamenti to keep tge flowers fresh.

Blaise smiled at her. Quite the gifted little witch, his love is. He cleared his throat, taking her hands in his while he looked down into her eyes.

Finally, he spoke, "Cat Lupin, the sweetest, funniest, adorable, loveable, dearest witch I know, I have loved you for the past three years. Say you'll be mine, dove?"

Cat threw her arms around his neck as she beamed at him. He had never seen her smile so wide, which warmed his heart considerately.

She whispered to him while she hugged him, "I would be honoured to be yours, sweet wizard of mine."

Blaise smiled warmly at her, leaning in for their first kiss.

Before Blaise got the chance to meet their lips, Cat filled the distance and kissed him deeply, drinking his love from his lips.

Blaise kissed her back, cupping her face with his large hands.

Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly as they kissed. Cat bit his lip, looking for entrance to his mouth. Happily, he opened his mouth and let her in with open arms. They kissed like that for what seemed like hours but were merely moments.

Blaise broke the kiss, needing to breathe. He had longed for her lips on his for so long that he couldn't keep the contented smile off of his face.

He chuckled happily, breathlessly whispering to his love, "There was no need to shove your tongue down my throat, sweetheart. I just wanted a kiss. I've been wanting to kiss you since we met on the train, love."

Cat giggled happily, sounding like ringing bells as she retorted happily, "Said the boy who initiated the kiss. The boy who kissed his best friend and a Gryffindor. Tell me love, are us lions and lionesses all that bad?" She smirked teasingly at him.

He laughed deep in his throat, a deep, rich chuckle that sounded like melting chocolate.

He kissed her hair while he whispered into it with a smirk of his own, "If you know what's good for you, shut up dove."

She laughed merrily, not caring that he heard how cheerful she was at the prospect of kissing Blaise, her Blaise – who she'd befriended on the train. She whispered to him with a slight crack in her voice, "Merlin, I love you."

Blaise smiled happily, today had been awful but now, it was wonderful. Without a heartbeat's hesitation, he whispered back to her, "I love you too, sweetheart. Now, come and sit over here so I can kiss you senseless, beautiful."

Cat blushed a pretty shade of Gryffindor red making him smile. With that, she sat down next to him on the cosy black leather couches that were comfortable and squashy.

She murmured to him shyly, "I guess the room kind of ruined my surprises."

Blaise smiled at her as he asked curiously, "What kind of surprises, beautiful?"

She told him with a cheeky grin, showing him the small feast that she had laid out on the table with a grin. She guestured her hand to the spread of food as she explained, "Well, I know you well enough by now to know that chocolate and coffee makes you feel calm and happy so I brought you some."

Blaise kissed her cheeks and forehead as he told her lovingly, "How can I ever thank you for being so kind to me, dove?"

She grinned impishly, retorting in a way that would have made her Dad proud, "Well, you could repay me with kisses, love..."

He smirked, kissing her lips gently, like a feather's touch.

She made a small sound of contentment which only made his smirk grow wider.

He crooned to her gently as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "I've always dreamed of these soft pale lips on mine and now I have had them. And I do not intend to let them leave there again, for very long."

She smiled lovingly at him as she whispered, "I love you, Blaise Zabini."

He smirked, whispering directly into her ear, "I love you too, Catriona Madeline Lupin."

He kissed her lips gently again before placing his arm around her shoulders and sitting up slightly so that they could start eating or sipping coffee and butterbeer.

Blaise rose to magically lock the door, stop others from noticing the door to the Come and Go Room and finally, cast an indoor and outdoor silencing charm so that they could have privacy.


	3. Yes, A Date Indeed

Chapter 3: Yes, A Date Indeed

A/N: I've been having some technical difficulties. Please bear with me and my screen reader, Tarrant.

When he walked back to the couch, taking his time putting his wand away.

Cat smiled at him as she asked chirpily with a grin, "Now, why don't you sit down here with me and relax, eh love?"

Blaise sat right down beside her, not a centimetre of space between their bodies.

"Right here, dove?" Blaise teasingly asked her with a grin to match.

She smiled as she replied happily, "There's perfect, love."

They sat there for a while.

Blaise magically brewed the coffee and Cat added milk and sugar to perfection.

Blaise smiled at her as she handed him the bowl of coffee flavoured chocolates. "Not a wise idea, sweetheart. Give them to me now and there won't be a single one left for you, dove."

Blaise gently told her, being a gentleman was important to him.

She took several of the chocolates and gave him back the bowl with a grin.

Chewing thoughtfully on a chocolate, she informed him, "I'm going to tell the Trio about us. The rest of Gryffindor too. Is that alright with you or should we wait for a while; until we've been dating for a bit?"

Blaise smiled, sipping his coffee to hide how happy it made him to see her eager to show the world how in love they were.

Blaise finished the chocolate in his mouth as he silkily replied with a debonair smile, "Tell who you please, dove. It won't change the fact that all of Hogwarts is going to know who the lucky witch on my arm is and how much I dote upon her, sweetheart."

Cat grinned at him, kissing his cheek. She replied joyfully, "Oh, you're too charming sometimes. Thank you, love. I can't wait to show everyone how much I love you, Blaise."

He smiled as he kissed her forehead in return, "You're welcome, dove. Any time, beautiful."

She passed him a brownie with a smile, she cheerfully stated, "Here, eat this, it really helps. Besides, you need to eat something as sweet as you are. Otherwise you'll go to skin and bone, love."

Blaise chuckled at the beautiful raven-haired witch as he replied, "You're right, dove. Won't you pass it to me, beautiful?"

Blaise shot her a winning smile that would have charmed anyone.

Cat asked curiously, "What's with the smile all of a sudden?"

Blaise kissed her forehead gently as he whispered into her left ear, "You. I love you, Cat. That's why I'm smiling, dove. I finally got up the courage to tell you, dove."

Cat beamed at him as she whispered back to him, "You're too adorable, Blaise love. I love you too, sweetheart. Chin up, you can come spend the holidays with me if you'd like. Your mother will be too busy with her latest paramour. I would love to spend Yule with you!"

Blaise smiled, kissing her temple with a grin, "I would be honoured to accompany you for the holidays, dove. Wouldn't your fathers say something though? And your little brother?"

Cat kissed his lips passionately, as if to make him forget what he had previously said.

She ended the kiss with a saucy little smirk that she had inherited from her Dad, none other than Sirius Black.

Blaise breathlessly whispered into her ear, "Cat, feline of my heart, please don't give me that smirk."

Cat's smirk grew as she innocuously asked, "Why ever not? Don't you like it all of a sudden, sweetheart?"

Blaise chuckled darkly, making the feline Animagus shudder as he whispered into her ear, "Don't pretend that you don't know that it looks like you're planning to more than kiss me."

Blaise smirked when he felt her shiver.

He whispered in a voice that was as deep and as smooth as melted chocolate, "Mmm… I do love it when you shudder like that, dove. It makes me feel incredibly… aroused."

Cat blushed several different shades of red as she smiled at him, "Blaise dear, we've only just started dating and look how we are. How are be going to be in six months?"

Blaise smiled as he whispered, "As blissfully happy as we are right now?"

Cat smiled at him, his words had warmed her heart. She kissed his jawline tenderly in thanks.

He smiled, understanding.

Cat suddenly remembered something simply marvellous, "Blaise, it doesn't matter when we go back! Tomorrow's the start of the Yule holidays!"

Blaise smiled at her as he quietly told her in a gentle tone, "Yes, I'm aware of this, dove. Weren't you until a few moments ago? Do try to keep up, beautiful."

He winked playfully at her and she smiled. He was ever so sweet, charismatic and charming.

Cat audibly gasped as she realised that Professor Snape had been in a conference with Headmaster Dumbledore when they should have had Potions.

She excitedly told her love, "Oh my dear silver bearded Merlin! Snape wasn't there for the last Potions class! We have no Potions homework for over the holidays!"

Blaise smiled sheepishly as he replied, "Why do you hate Professor Snape so much, dove?"

Cat smiled at his curiosity as she replied gently, "Well love, I know he's your Head of House and all but the man is a prat. A snivelling, greasy prat who tried to get my Uncle James and my dads in the shit as many occasions as he could over pranks. I guess hatred for the bloke runs in my family – it's in my blood."

Blaise moved to look at her with his dark eyes.

He looked directly into her bright silver eyes and smiled while he happily told her, "Well, I'm not his biggest fan either, Cat."

Cat curiously wondered why someone wouldn't like their Head of House, even if it was Snape.

She asked him curiously, "Yet, he's your Head of House?"

Blaise chuckled, deep in his throat as he whispered, peppering little kissed up and down her face and neck, "And? When have I ever listened to authority that isn't my own, dove?"

She smiled at his leadership and determination. But, when Cat felt Blaise snake his arms around her torso and lean down to kiss her, she asked him carefully, "What are you up to, Mr Zabini?"

Blaise smirked like he knew something that would be an obstruction to Cat's life.

He whispered silkily, "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about, Miss Lupin."

It was that moment that the dark-skinned Slytherin tickled his beautiful girlfriend with a smile.

After a few minutes of howling laughter she begged, "Dear Merlin! Please! Stop it!"

He continued tickling her until she was wriggling about like a worm, laughing and crying not knowing which one she was doing most.

Blaise kissed her forehead as he gently asked, "Why are you crying? Please don't cry, dove."

Blaise's hands moved to a different part of her body, where she was most ticklish but no one knew that.

She squealed and laughed more as she practically shrieked, "I. Bloody. Can't! I'm. Bloody. Dying. You. Git!"

Blaise was chuckling deeply in his throat as he whispered silkily into her ear, having finished tickling her, "All this, over me tickling this lovely bottom of yours, beautiful?"

She glared at him half-heartedly as she sniffed.

Blaise pouted at her which was alarmingly attractive to the feline Animgaus.

"Oh alright, it was hilarious. And you may touch my bum anytime you wish, love." She winked at him in such a way that her Dad would be proud.

Blaise laughted at her comment.

He kissed her ebony waves as he whispered to her, "So, why are you so adamant on getting me to go spend Yule at your place, dove? Something planned, have you?"

He kissed her jawline chastely as he spoke.

Cat grinned as she answered in a soft loving tone, "You are adorable Blaise Zabini."

He chuckled deeply, the reverberations of his chuckles sounding like melting chocolate.

She shivered again as he stated, "You're the adorable one, dove but alright."

She blushed shyly, showing it on her pale cheeks.

She then returned to her usual flirtatiously joking Gryffindor self as she asked him, "Blaise, love? Would… Would you like to spend Yule with us? It'll save you being alone for Yule since I remember you mentioning that you weren't too fond of your mum's latest catch."

He smiled lovingly at her, kissing her forehead gently.

He answered her in a quiet tone, "He's an absolute prat who treats my mum like shit. Of course, I hate her latest squeeze for hurting her like that. Merlin knows, he won't last long… Thank you, dove. I'd love to spend Yule with you and your family, beautiful."

Cat beamed at him, peppering little hot kisses all over his face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so happy, love!"

Blaise chuckled as he asked, "So, where will I be staying in your home? Somewhere near your bedroom, I hope."

He winked charmingly at her with a grin.

She laughed as she bashfully told him bravely, "Er… Well, you see love, there's not enough room left in the boys' room so you might have to put a mattress on my bedroom floor and share with me. Hopefully that is, love. It's either that or share with my overly passionate parents who adore each other as much as they do me, sweetheart."

Blaise smirked at her as he replied charmingly, "I think I'd rather remain at least half-sane, and share with you, dove. If your parents allow us to do that, that is, darling."

She hugged him close with a ear-splitting grin as her silver eyes lit up with excitement.

She grinned at him as she told him, "Thanks, sweetheart. I'll talk to my Papa as Dad doesn't know that I'm dating anyone yet or that we're even friends or that I like you at all…"

She blushed, explaining that her parents had no idea that she was friends with a beautiful, charismatic Slytherin boy.

She looked as though she thought that she was being stupid.

Blaise gently told her as he kissed her hair, "Why didn't you tell him that we're friends, at least, dove?"

She blushed as she bashfully explained why she hadn't told her Gryffindor parents that she was dating or friends with a Slytherin boy, "Well… It may be the fact that you're a Pureblood wizard and I was told that from a young age that all Pureblood boys are arrogant arses. You're also a Slytherin wizard and they're usually all stuck up prats. No offense sweetheart but apart from you, it's true. Then there's the fact that you come from a Voldemort supporting 'Dark' family. My Dad comes from a 'Dark' family, the House of Black, and he was disowned when he was sixteen for being himself. Another story. But anyways, I'm frightened that they'll not like you and forbid me from seeing you."

She frantically rambled until Blaise kissed her lips harshly, quietening the ebony-haired Gryffindor witch.

Blaise broke the kiss and looked her dead in the eyes as he truthfully told her, "I see their point, dove, really I do. Thank you for the truth, dove. I love you, darling. But listen, no one; wizard, witch, or muggle can stop me from seeing you. I love you and I'll see you whenever I please, other people regardless, beautiful."

She beamed at him as she hugged him close, whispering into his shoulder, "I love you too, sweetheart. Don't worry, I doubt that I could ever lie to you, love. I feel the exact same. A herd of wild hippogriffs couldn't stop me from seeing you, Blaise love."

Blaise smiled as he poured her a cup of coffee for calming her down, the coffee pot from earlier had stayed warm due to the sly Stasis charm he had cast on it to preserve the warmth of the coffee.

She drank the coffee gracefully as she snuggled into him.

He draped an arm around her shoulders as the cuddled each other close.

Eventually, after his long tiring day talking to the snobbish impostor 'Prince of Slytherin', Blaise couldn't help but falling asleep curled up to his beautiful Gryffindor girlfriend so snugly.

He wrapped his arm around her tighter, took the coffee cup from her hands and whispered the words "Rest with me, dove?" into Cat's ear.

She smiled, "Long day with Malfoy's chattering? Bloody fool thinks he's the Prince of Slytherin, doesn't he? Well, he's wrong. know who the house of serpent's leader is. He's here in my arms."

He smiled sleepily at her, holding her close to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling closer to him.

He entwined their legs and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

An hour or so later, the couple woke up in each other's arms.

Cat's head was underneath Blaise's chin defining his excessive height over her, their legs were entwined and Cat was practically sitting in his lap.

Not that he minded, of course.

He remembered what she had told him before going to sleep.

That he was the true leader of Slytherin.

He liked that thought. It would make him higher up on the social ladder than the likes of Malfoy, like she had suggested.

He liked that idea, very much. But instead of a prince, he would be Slytherin's king, as a prince is easily overthrown where a king is trusted by his people.

But what of its queen? He'd rather Crucio himself than pick someone in his house for a queen.

Oh no, the Gryffindor witch that was smiling up at him would make a finer queen than any in his house could ever make.

She giggled as she asked, "Why are you looking at me like that, sweetheart?"

Blaise smiled, not realising that he had been staring at the ebony-haired pale beauty. "It's not often I get a glance at perfection and now, I find it in my arms."

Cat blushed a lovely shade of Gryffindor red. "You're sweet, too sweet for your own good sometimes, love."

Cat answered him happily with a grin but then continued, "It's not often that I find perfection in my arms either. That's why I've been staring into those lovely dark eyes of yours."

Blaise smirked at her, proud of her little quip.

She grinned at him, sensing this.

Blaise asked her, "Do you know what time it is, dove? I'm unsure how long we've been asleep, beautiful."

She smiled, casting a quick Tempus charm to find that it wasn't that late at all, for her that is. "It's exactly half past nine o'clock, love." she replied with a smile.

He kissed her cheek as he whispered to her, "It's almost curfew, dove. We should be getting back soon."

Cat rolled her eyes at his gentlemanly behaviour. "What's life without a little risk, love? Come on, ever been to the kitchens at midnight, Blaise? I'll meet you there tonight if you'd like. You could call it… a date." Cat encouraged him with a smirk.

He sighed at her mischievous all too Gryffindor-y behaviour. "If missing out on a good night's sleep will pleasure you dove, then yes. I'll meet you there at ten to twelve, darling." Blaise replied with a smile.

She grinned at him which developed into a smirk when she realised his word choice, she smiled wickedly, "Well, I can think of many things that would pleasure me involving you, love but sneaking out with you is among them, I must admit."

He smirked at her in return as he replied, "Oh, you're devious you are, dove. Quite sure that you're a lioness, darling?"

She pouted, causing Blaise to find catching his breathe a little harder than usual.

She smirked upon realising this.

She kissed his cheek as she whispered, "Give me one last kiss to remember this amazing feeling of being yours until our date, later?"

Blaise smirked and kissed her lips lovingly.

She got up to leave, as she needed to go and tell Hermione everything.


	4. First Date Impending

Chapter 4: First Date Impending

**A/N: My apologies for taking too long to write the fourth chapter to this. I'm going to be uploading a lot more stories and adding new chapters to old fics. I hope you enjoy!**

He grinned, catching the kiss and blowing one back to her with an exaggerated wink and smirk.

She laughed, leaving the Come and Go Room with a smile. She walked to Gryffindor Tower with a skip in her stride. She noticed that not many people were in the Common Room.

She went straight to her dormitory which she shared with Hermione, Ginny and a rather vain girl called Lavender Brown. She was excited to see Ginny and Hermione.

Ginny was out cold, those blessed Weasley genes and sleep.

Hermione was wide awake and smiling at her, "So, how did your date go?"

Cat smiled as she threw one of the small throw pillows on Hermione's bed at her bushy head of hair. The other Gryffindor scowled playfully at the Animagus.

Cat laughed happily when she ducked Hermione's pillow. She replied, "Well, it didn't start as a date but…"

Hermione interrupted her, "He asked you out on a date! Didn't he? Oh God, I'm so excited for you, Cat! When Ginny wakes up we'll have to tell her! She'll be so excited! Oh, it's about time Blaise asked you if you ask me –"

Cat got Hermione to stop excitedly rambling when she thrust something large and leatherbound at her. "As an apology for not studying with you tonight, Ari. It's from my Dad's old family library and it's probably really old or something but I knew you'd like it."

Cat passed the book-loving Gryffindor an old dog-eared copy of 'Spells of the Great Sorcerer, Merlin's Magick by Elyan'.

Hermione squealed and hugged the feline Animagus close to her. "This book is at least a thousand years old! Thank you so much, Cat!"

Cat chuckled as she told her quietly, "Don't thank me. After all, it was my boyfriend that attained the book for you when he was my friend."

Hermione smiled at her warmly at the word 'boyfriend', "So, he is your boyfriend now?"

Cat nodded happily, beaming at her friend, "I'm meeting him at eleven fifty in the kitchens for our first date, Ari."

Hermione smirked at her as she got out of her bed and went to her trunk. From her trunk, she pulled a parcel that was tied in old fashioned twine string with red wrapping paper. "I was going to owl this to you over Christmas but it makes much more sense to give it to you now. You'll be needing it tonight, I take it."

Cat smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Ari." She wasted no time in opening the parcel to blush at the contents to find a beautiful ankle-length nightdress with pretty puffed sleeves in a gorgeous shade of lavender. She hugged Hermione close to her as she thanked her, "Oh Ari, it's perfect! Thank you so much!"

Hermione smiled, knowing what she meant. Blaise would love the soft cotton lavender nightdress on his pale-skinned girlfriend.

Ginny chose that moment to wake up as she smirked at Cat, "The matching slippers and silk robe are in my trunk, hang on a minute, Kit-Kat."

Cat grinned at her fellow Renagade Maurader, "Thanks, Vixen. You guys are so sweet! Thanks Ari!" She hugged both of her friends close to her. She popped into the bathroom with the nightdress, coming out in it. The light shade of purple complimented her dark hair and pale skin beautifully, making her silver eyes pop, just so.

Ginny grinned as she handed her the slippers and silk robe to match in a darker purple. "You look bloody brilliant, Kit-Kat. Reckon he won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Ginny complimented the nightgown.

Cat grinned, going to her table in the dorm to brush her hair. She let her fluffy black waves fall her shoulders and threw on the matching robe. She smiled and hugged them both again, "Thank you." They both grinned, telling her that it wasn't a problem. She looked at the clock on the wall as it chimed eleven forty-five. She gave them a look that said 'he's waiting for me, I have to go'.

Ginny smirked as she commented, "Go meet your boyfriend, Kit-Kat."

Hermione grinned, "And tell him I said 'thank you' for the book, please."

Cat chuckled, "I will and thanks Vixen." She hurried off to the kitchens. It was a warm night for the approaching holiday. Britain had been having a spell of warm weather at the moment, so Cat wasn't cold her new purple ensemble.

When she reached the kitchens, she was just about to tickle the pear when she felt warm loving arms around her. She smiled, turned around and hugged her favorite Slytherin back.

He greeted her with a smile, "Did you miss me, dove? I know I missed you, beautiful."

Cat smiled at him, noticing that he hadn't noticed her nightgown yet. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of Blaise in a plain black t-shirt and matching shorts with Slytherin green loafers. She resisted the urge to fan herself with her willpower.

Blaise made a small noise that sounded oddly like 'meh' as he noticed her attire.

She grinned at him as she replied, "Indeed I did, love. Enjoying the view?"

Blaise chuckled as he skimmed her up and down teasingly, "My, my, – don't you look delectable tonight, dove? Truly, such a beauty."

Cat blushed that pretty shade of red that matched her House that Blaise loved so much.

He smirked at her flushed cheeks. "So, I take it to you like my nightgown then, love? You've Ginny and Hermione to thank for it. 'Mione says thank you for the book by the way."

Blaise smiled, "I take it she adored the book?"

Cat chuckled, "Squealed like a five-year-old and gushed over its age, my love."

Blaise smirked as he kissed Cat's forehead with a smile. "Now then, let's go into this kitchen of yours, hm dove?" he replied with a grin, outstretching his hand for her to take.

She gladly took it with a grin, trying to keep up with his wider strides due to his long legs.

Blaise chuckled at their height difference. It was endearing to him.

After a small snack of ham sandwiches, a few peppermint toads and a chocolate wand or two with a cup of coffee, they were finished their first official date.

Blaise smiled, rising from the table and taking her hand.

She furrowed her brows in confusion, "Love, aren't we going back our dorms?"

He smiled, "Indeed we are, dove but I'll be damned if I don't walk you back there like a proper gentleman, beautiful."

Cat grinned at his adorably gentlemanly behavior. She kissed his cheek and he quietly summoned some lavender for her. She tucked it behind her ear.

He warmly smiled at her adorable ways. They reached Gryffindor Tower with no hiccups.

Blaise whispered huskily to her, "Am I to have a goodnight kiss, dove?"

Cat grinned, "I don't see why not since you walked me back here so sweetly. A kiss is due, as thanks, my love."

Cat reached up onto her tiptoes to brush her lips against his.

Blaise however, had other ideas. He kissed her vigorously with passion and warmth. After a few minutes, he gently nibbled her bottom lip, seeking entrance to her mouth.

She opened her mouth to let him snake his tongue into her mouth. They stayed like that for a while until they breathlessly parted. "Goodnight, my love. See you at breakfast?" she asked him hopefully.

He smiled, "Of course, dove. See you then, darling and goodnight." He took her hand and kissed the back of it with a debonair charming smile. He then walked in the direction of the Slytherin dungeons.

Cat smiled contentedly as she opened the door to her dorm. Her three roommates were in their beds and fast asleep. She smiled, crawling into the third bed in the room with the lavender-scented pillow that she had customized and charmed to stay scented.

The pleasant smell helped her sleep. She plopped the recent lavenders that Blaise had given her into the little ceramic vase on her bedside table beside her hairbrush.

She smiled and fell asleep, happy for tomorrow and what it would bring.


End file.
